1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wire holding system. More specifically, this invention provides a wire holding system and a method of positioning and maintaining a bundle of wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,578 by Rainey discloses a rock formed of elastomeric material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,535 by Shepard illustrates a closure or boot having a plurality of openings for the passage of electrical wires. U.S. Pat. No. 2,382,970 by Borcherdt discloses a holder for cables that extend through an aperture in a bulkhead. U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,795 by Hogan illustrates a support for a plurality of wires that has a sawtooth configuration. None of these patents teach or suggest the wire holder system and method of this invention.